


Gloomy Germination

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [8]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Food, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad has to babysit Nigel.Turns out this is actually a good thing for both of them.*Definition of germinate: to grow or develop; to begin.*
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 7
Collections: Operation Friend





	Gloomy Germination

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant links:
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SugarAndIcePersonality  
> https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/11-health-benefits-of-fish#1  
> https://www.merckmanuals.com/home/hormonal-and-metabolic-disorders/electrolyte-balance/overview-of-sodiums-role-in-the-body  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/hyponatremia

_[Scene: Nigel’s living room. Both boys are sitting on the sofa and leering at each other]_

**Nigel:** _Why_ did you have to be my babysitter?! Why do I even _need_ a babysitter?! I can take care of myself!

 **Chad:** Look, I hate this as much as you do! But I had to get my money for a new video game from _somewhere!_

 **Nigel:** Then why in Zero’s name did you want to _babysit me_?! If you hate babysitting me so much, then _go find somewhere else to work!_

_[Chad just grumbles as he turns on the television. Nigel punches Chad in the shoulder, which makes the teenager growl]_

**Nigel:** Well? I’m waiting for your answer!

 **Chad:** I just told you why I’m here, you idiot! I need to get money for a new video game!...And to get revenge for that football incident too, I guess! And you know how I’m going to get my revenge on you?! I’m gonna--

_[Chad gets interrupted by Nigel’s very loud sigh of exasperation]_

**Chad:** [jabbing his finger into Nigel’s chest] Hey, I wasn’t! Done! _T_ _alking!_

 **Nigel:** [gesturing to the TV] I was reacting to the program on TV, you stupid teenager! Not everything is about you!

_[Chad rolls his eyes and turns his head toward the TV, which is playing the opening credits to a cartoon]_

**Chad:** [confused yet curious] So...why exactly did you loudly sigh in exasperation when you saw this program show up?

 **Nigel:** [crossing his arms] Just...see for yourself.

_[Chad rolls his eyes again as he watches the cartoon, which shows disgusting close ups, random live action sequences, and just about everything else that a bad rebooted cartoon has]_

**Nigel:** See what I mean?!

 **Chad:** [stonily] Uh huh.

 **Nigel:** And to make matters worse, this program is supposed to be a faithful reboot of the original series! How could they mess things up so badly?!

 **Chad:** [still stony] I don’t even know. [getting up] All I know is... I need a drink.

_[Chad gets up and heads into the kitchen. Nigel is left to watch television by himself...but the younger boy just sadly lies down on the couch and flicks through the channels]_

**Nigel:** (How could _you_ mess things up so badly, Chad...?)

_[Nigel keeps flicking through the channels, but after a few moments, he turns the television off and gets up. Chad returns from the kitchen with a juice box in his hand]_

**Chad:** [yawning] Man, I am _ready_ for a good nap right about now...

 **Nigel:** [tiredly] Yes, me too.

_[There is an awkward silence in the room. After a few moments, Nigel slowly makes his way upstairs]_

**Chad:** [concerned] Are you going to bed already?

 **Nigel** : I...well...not quite yet. My mind is just...overwhelmed right now. I just...need to be left alone for a bit.

 **Chad:**...Alright. I’ll just be in the kitchen if you, uh, need me.

 _[_ _Chad slowly heads into the kitchen as Nigel despondently heads for the bathroom. Nigel steps into the shower, turns the water on, sits down, and just lets the water run over him]_

 **Nigel:** (I shouldn’t feel this upset over a teenager...)

_[Nigel lies down and slowly closes his eyes as he sheds a lone tear]_

_[Cut to: about an hour later. Nigel slowly wakes up, stretches a bit, and turns the water off. Nigel’s clothes are drenched, and Nigel himself has red, tear stained eyes]_

**Nigel:** [utterly exhausted] I want food...[his stomach growls]...right now...

_[Nigel opens the door to the bathroom. As soon as he does so, he catches the scent of fish and chips, which perks him up a bit. Nigel heads for the kitchen and sees that there are two plates of the traditional British meal on the table. Nigel licks his lips, sits at the table, and starts wolfing down his food. The boy jumps a little when he feels a gentle hand stroking his scalp]_

**Chad:** [gently] Guess I made the right call when I decided to make some food, huh?

 **Nigel:** [gulping down his food] Chad...?

 **Chad:** [blushing a little] Look, don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t make this food because I like you or anything. I just...don’t think it would be a fair fight if one of us ran out of fuel too early.

 **Nigel:** [blushing a little]...Oh.

_[Chad pats Nigel’s scalp and sits in the chair opposite of Nigel. The teen then starts eating his own fish and chips]_

**Chad:** Listen... I, uh...I’m certainly not going to tell you that the location of the network that shows that program is in Cleveland. Nope, it’s certainly not there. [he slaps himself on the head] Uh, wait. Why did I say that...? [shaking his head] Ah, it’s too hot today...

 **Nigel:** [raising an eyebrow]...Right. [clearing his throat] So, Chad...what’s that revenge scheme of yours all about, huh?

 **Chad:**...I don’t know yet.

_[There is silence in the kitchen as both boys finish their food. Nigel rubs his eyes as Chad yawns and stretches]_

**Chad:** [softly] Well, I guess it’s about time for me to take my nap. You go to sleep too, okay, kid?

 **Nigel:** [smiling a little] Okay.

_[Nigel tiredly yet happily heads upstairs to his room, where he quickly throws himself into bed and covers himself up with his blankets. Nigel yawns and closes his eyes, but slowly opens them when he hears Chad’s soft singing voice]_

**Chad:** So take me back in time to another world, where you can be mine...

 **Nigel:** [quietly joining in] We don’t have to worry when you’re by my side...

 **Chad:** [softly stroking Nigel’s scalp] There’s nothing I don’t know, there’s nothing to decide...

 **Nigel:** Apart from where we want to--[Chad kisses him on the temple and takes his glasses]-- _go!_

_[Chad chuckles playfully. Nigel takes a deep breath, turns around, and sees Chad holding his glasses]_

**Nigel:** [unamused] I hate you.

 **Chad:** [putting Nigel’s glasses on the bedside table] What? You’re going to break your glasses if you sleep with them on.

 **Nigel:** Well, yes, but I was just--[Chad kisses his temple again]-- _really tired!_

 **Chad:** [chuckling] This is fun.

 **Nigel** : I thought you going to take a--[Chad kisses him again]-- _nap!_

 **Chad:** I was. I just wanted to get my revenge on you first.

 **Nigel:**...Wait, this is your revenge on--[Chad kisses him a third time]-- _me?!_

 **Chad:** Uh huh. Yup.

 **Nigel:** [angrily (?)] I’ll get my revenge on _you_ , just you--[Chad kisses him yet again]-- _wait!_

 **Chad:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now then...[playfully]...please sing for me more~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling warmly] (Ah, there’s the Chad I know and love. I’m happy to sing for _him_ anytime.) [clearing his throat and starting to sing softly] All I need is you for always and forever, all you need is me...

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I'd like to think that Chad misses Nigel as much as Nigel misses him. I mean, it's hard to just block out your feelings for someone you adore so much. But as much as Chad would like to just...pick up Nigel and hold him in his arms like he used to do, he can't really do that because he would be considered a traitor to his teen peers.
> 
> Chad found a solution, though: act like a tsundere the whole time, and kiss Nigel to tick him off/get revenge on him.
> 
> -Chad has a sugar and ice personality...and now he has a sugar and fire personality. Fire and ice together in one person, huh...how fascinating. You don't see that combo too often.
> 
> (PS: Every time Nigel says "Right...", I always picture him saying it like Doctor Evil does.)
> 
> (PPS: The song that Nigel and Chad are singing is "Back in Time" from Sonic R.)


End file.
